Storybook Heights Boarding School for Girls
by blueyedcutie18
Summary: Merida is the new girl at Storybook Heights but the school seems to be hiding something from all the girls. Something is up in the attic, a person. All princesses are included including the minor ones! Chapters will be longer soon.
1. Merida

**Storybook Heights Boarding School for Girls**

**Merida is the new girl at Storybook Heights but the school seems to be hiding something from all the girls. All princesses are included including the minor ones! Chapters will be longer soon. **

Merida looked over at her letter from the school Storybook Heights was the perfect school to go to. Then she looked over at her luggage in disgust as she had to go. Her mother had already deposited the check. Elinor said that it was the perfect way for Merida to make new friends and get in a great education. Not to mention that it was her mother's alma mater.

"Merida this is the perfect opportunity to get to know some girls your own age," argued Elinor, her voice still echoing in Merida's mind. This was not happening! She was happy with the archery field and the woods surrounding their home. Right now Elinor was going around the a woman with dark golden hair and reminiscing, as both graduated from the school.

Merida was left in the guidance office (really an old parlor) waiting for someone to show her around.

"I assume you are Merida Dunbroch," said the lady standing in front of her. Her voice clipped and British with a dirt colored skirt and cream blouse. "I am Jane advisor of the Once Upon a Time dormitory."

Merida raised her eyebrows at the name of the dorm. Once Upon A Time? Her mother did say that the school was based on a fairy tale but nothing like this. The dorms named after parts of an actual fairy tale. The school itself looked like it came out of the pages of a castle. The dungeons must be used for detentions Merida silently thought.

As she looked around and relaxed a bit not all the girls looked like they were raised posh and spoiled. In fact one girl was wearing what looked like a swim suit! Then again the door the redhead had came out of had sounds of splashing. Probably a swim class was in session...

Jane kept talking about what the school offered her and pointed to things of interest. Finally Jane led to her a room that must have been hers with an empty bed near the window.

The bed that was occupied had already been made up and hangings everywhere. The bunk had a bedspread with a red dragon on it and the sheets thrown around. A picture of an Asian girl with a boy, both in karate uniforms, was the largest thing on the desk. Papers littered everywhere and the desk lamp still on. Jane chuckled at the messiness of it all.

"Well your roommate is Fa Mulan, as you can see she is quite messy," laughed Jane. "I leave you to your own devices and a word of advice, don't use the west wing. It is forbidden."

Merida stared at Jane's receding back forbidden things were just her style.


	2. Rapunzel

**Storybook Heights Boarding School for Girls**

Rapunzel looked around for her roommate and best friend Ariel in the grand hall. She tapped her foot excitedly as she had some news to tell her best friend. She had heard the science teacher tell the new girl about the west wing. What could the staff be hiding up there? As mischief makers of the school it was there jobs to find out. Maybe it could be a story for the school paper!

"Punz, what do you want?" asked Ariel stepping into the hall. Her hair was still wet from her private swimming lessons with a cute guy named Eric.

"I have our next story for Belle!" said Rapunzel excited. "I heard Miss Jane talking to the new girl, the west wing is now forbidden!"

Ariel's blue-green eyes grew wide in excitement and then clapped her hands together. The new school year was going to be the best thing that ever happened to her! Just maybe they wouldn't get Miss Leah as a math teacher this year. Rapunzel couldn't hold it in as both girls screamed in joy at what the new school year was going to bring.

"Calm down girls," said Miss Nancy who smiled at them as she passed. "You wouldn't want to miss dinner would you?"

Rapunzel breathed before leading her still very wet friend to get dinner. Maybe the teachers would make an announcement about it. Rapunzel smiled at Ariel as they sat next to each other.

* * *

"Welcome back to Storybook!" said Miss Nancy as she scanned the grand hall of familiar and unfamiliar faces. "My name is Nancy and I'm the business teacher and also this year sewing. I'm very pleased to see familiar and yet some unfamiliar faces at the school this year. I hope we have a good year and we do have some important new for this year."

Rapunzel and Ariel shared a grin expecting this news.

"We have been told to keep the west wing forbidden," said Nancy. "If anybody enters the west wing I'm afraid a suspension will be order."

Mutters ushered through the halls, suspension? Something must have been hidden up there! This is exactly what Rapunzel and Ariel were waiting for to hear. They had their ways to get around the school. Secret passages that had yet to be found the staff and dumbwaiters that were thought to be out of use or needed to be oiled.

Nancy ended her speech with how sorry that the principal couldn't be here today and told everybody to enjoy the food. Rapunzel grinned over at Belle who was buried in her book to notice that the food was coming out.

* * *

"Absolutely not! We do not need our two best junior reporters to get suspended," said Belle.

"But we won't get caught," said Rapunzel earnestly. "I swear both me and Ariel know this school better then the teachers do!" The brunette still didn't budge letting her hazel eyes pierce through them. Rapunzel gripped the side of the wooden desk hoping that Belle Reading would say yes to the story. It was really important to the both of them.

Rapunzel only groaned when the teacher entered the room.


	3. Tiana

**Storybook Heights Boarding School for Girls**

Tiana looked around the culinary arts room thinking of a new recipe to make. She was once again the coordinator of all cooking events for the schools annual bake sale and bake off. Also, as per usual, she was in fact the judge of said bake off. Plus the three headmistresses: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather of course. She scanned the room making sure everything was cleared up before heading toward her dorm room.

As soon as she got there Belle was already working on the school paper "The Warning."

It was called "The Warning" since the school had opened, mainly because in fairytales there is a theme about warnings. Like, say, always to be on time from Beauty and the Beast it's not to fall in love for the wrong reasons, in Snow White it's to beware of strangers, in The Little Mermaid it's to love what you've got and not to make deals that you can't repay.

Tiana just saw at as a way to get people to actually read the paper. Some students saw it as a warning to read it as it usually carried heads up notices. Not to mention most of the time copies get sent to the boys school across the street as well. Some girls, like Ivory White, only wrote for the paper to get one of the boys to call her. Which was weird since she had 7 brothers at home, how could she want one more?

"Hey Belle," she said swinging onto her twin sized bed.

Belle only waved her hand in hello and Tiana noticed the phone in the brunettes hand. Tiana backed away grinning a bit when she heard Belle arguing with a couple of the junior reporters.

She went to the mahogany set of drawers and pulled out a purple and white plaid pajama set and then headed toward their bathroom. Belle had just hung up the phone and went back to working on Microsoft Publisher making a flier of some sort.

"What was tha about?" Tiana asked finally coming out and unbraiding her soft black hair.

"It's Ariel and Rapunzel, they want to write a story about the forbidden wing," said Belle rolling her hazel eyes in frustration. "I don't want them to get in trouble since they both just might be editors next year. If you're suspended you're not aloud to come back."

"The only advice I can give you is to give them an even bigger story. Maybe they can interview me about the bake sale and bake off. This is the first year that they are both being combined."

Belle looked a little skeptical.

"We interview you every year Tia, I think the fame is getting to your head," she giggled getting on her bedspread and sitting Indian style. She pulled a book into her lap, this time labeled City of Bones.

"But Belle this is the first time the BOYS school is getting involved."

At this Belle seemed to perk up Folklore Heights School for Boys was right across the street from them. The last time both schools worked together it was for the annual fair at the other end of town. That was back in freshman year of high school when everybody was awkward around boys. Tiana only loved that grin on Belle's face so far she might get an interview.

Truth was Tiana knew that Belle had a crush on one of the boys at the school. One of the boys had been writing her love poems since the end of last year and they were so beautiful. So any chance to mention the boys school always seemed to perk Belle up.

"Yes we'll make it the front cover," said Belle. "Plus it will be the main story for Ariel and Rapunzel to write keep them out of the forbidden wing story."

"Side bar again?" Tiana asked sweetly. She wanted to promote the culinary arts department and herself a bit there so she had plenty of people watching and business when she finally opened that restaurant. Belle only sent her that look that said she wouldn't have it any other way. They were best friends at this school.

**So Tiana and Belle are roommates did you expect that one? Cause I'm pretty sure everybody would have guessed that Ariel and Rapunzel would be together. I also kinda set up the subplot with the boys a bit. Hehe any who leave your thoughts below. I'd love to hear what you think so far! **


	4. Mulan

Mulan stepped out of the gym with the younger students. Mulan had volunteered to help the fifth graders with their play _The Wizard of Oz _and now she was running late to her finite math class. She was thinking of that little girl who she hoped make up with her sister. Well step-sisters, Sofia and Amber had better make up. They were stuck at this school for a whole year and would see each other all day.

Then she thought of going to her room real fast and grabbing her leather bag. It had her graphing calculator and everything in it. Shoot she silently thought at least she didn't have a roommate just yet. Fa Mulan had been using the extra space as a locker of some sort. She raced to the room only to find that the space she had been using occupied.

What was worse her entire side was cleaned up.

"I won't clean it again!" cried out the girl waving her hands. Her hair wild, curly, and not to mention bright red. "I just had to make find the bed."

Mulan couldn't help but stare at the cleanliness of it all. Everything she own was packed neatly and what she liked was that her roommate had organized her school stuff. She could easily find everything now.

"Hi I'm Mulan," she said staring at the redheaded lass. Maybe having her for a roommate wouldn't be that bad that is if they got along just fine. Mulan shook her head before getting her math textbook.

"Merida," said the girl, Merida, before getting her own school stuff. "Do you happen to have finite math with Miss Leah?"

"I have her right now so I assume you do as well," said Mulan with a grin. "She's nice and everything but she can be a really tough teacher. I suppose you can come with me."

Merida nodded enthusiastically as she didn't want to spend the entire day just trying to find the class rooms. Taking the opportunity that Merida wasn't talking, Mulan peered at her schedule.

_Monday_

_9:00-11:00 Countries of the World_

_1:00-3:00 Geometry_

_3:30-5:30 Gym_

_Tuesday_

_Free Day_

_Wednesday:_

_8:00-11:00 Cultures_

_12:00-2:00 English _

_Thursday _

_10:00-12:00 Reading Comprehension _

_2:00-3:00 Languages V _

_Friday _

_Free _

At this Mulan seemed a bit disappointed by her schedule. Since she didn't do so hot back in reading she was retaking AGAIN! This was the worst thing she could possibly think of. Then she was stuck in languages 5! Yes she could speak in perfect languages but five years of it was too much.

Sighing she looked over at Merida before turning right and then another right. Neither of them had seemed to notice that they have taken the wrong corridor to the math hallway.

"Mulan is this the right way?" asked Merida next to her very puzzled. Mulan shook herself out of her thoughts to take a look around. The carpet seemed to have ended at the last right turn, as they were now standing on plywood floor. The lights low and the musty smell of old paint filled the air. At the end of the hallway was light peaking from somewhere.

"No it's not," said Mulan still looking at her surroundings. The halls and painting on the walls didn't look familiar to her at all. At the end of the hallway was a spiral stair case that had a small light.

Mulan and Merida felt her skin prickle and crawl at what they had heard next. What sounded like footsteps from above them and creaks coming from the steps. With a panicked look on both of there faces both tried to get out before a glimpse of white passed by green and brown eyes. At the sight of what they just seen both ran the other way.

"I think we just wandered into the forbidden wing!" cried out Mulan/


	5. PocahontasRebecca

**Pocahontas!**

The bookstore wasn't usually busy at all by this time of day, and Rebecca was used to it. Her long black hair slid down her back as she took in the sight before her. As the house was an old mansion the bookstore was just the library with a computer filled with archived material. Cherry oak bookshelves held all of the books and some school spirit. Well actually only sweaters but it was a start.

"Hey little mischief," said the smiling voice of one of the students. Rebecca, aka little mischief, was the current advisor to the girls of the east wing. "Did you hear screaming earlier this afternoon?"

Rebecca turned looked at the girl with her eyes wide. Screaming!? When?! Right now it was time to switch off friend mode into teaching mode. Which meant she couldn't act like anyone's big sister. Rebecca started to walk to find one of her fellow advisors somewhere down the hallways. After what seemed like a very long time she found Mrs. Leah talking some sense into the two girls that were found.

Both girls the little Asian girl and the redhead looked like they weren't able to speak. Rebecca's eyes strayed to where they must have walked from. Dusty from there shoes proved that they were in the worst place to be. The forbidden wing.

Mrs. Leah was busy lecturing the girls about the dangers of the wing. How it was unfinished and dangerous to be. Rebecca noticed how neither girl was trying to prove anything wrong. In fact both looked like they had just seen a ghost. Her eyes grew wide at what they might have seen while they were there. Calmly Rebecca offered to take both girls back to their dorm room.

As soon as the three girls were out of the way Rebecca was going to have a serious talk with them.

"I know what you've seen," said Rebecca looking serious at both teens. Looking at both she knew that despite what Mrs. Leah thought they did not go looking for trouble. Rebecca knew what that looked like, there was a reason why her nickname was little mischief after all. Instead both girls looked like they were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

But still looking at them Rebecca had to laugh, both girls had dust and cobwebs in there hair. The redheads dark green striped shirt was slowly unraveling from being attached to a hook of some sort.

"Are you going to do something to us?" asked the Asian suspiciously.

"She's going to drug us," said the redhead in a loud whisper that Rebecca could clearly hear. Rebecca frowned slightly at this before rolling her pretty brown eyes. As far as they knew there was some kind of ghost up there. Up there wasn't really the attic even it was just more bedrooms and baths. But above that was the actual attic.

Rebecca finally motioned for them to sit down at the overstuffed chairs in the hallway. Both girls sat quickly and Rebecca thought for a moment. It was obvious she couldn't tell the truth. Maybe she could embellish a little on the tale of the mansion. No that would surely scare both girls into leaving the school for good.

Closing her eyes Rebecca could only tell them one thing.

"You've meet the ghost of The Brothers Grimm."

**Alright since I do like history and Pocahontas is a historical figure you should know her real name is Rebecca like in real life. Also this was like the hardest chapter to write so far I'm sorry for not updating sooner! Also Jasmine is the next princess so I want you're opinion who should be her roommate?**


End file.
